Misión Completada
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshoot; Así que Ada no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la extraña cita. De todos modos, pensó, sería divertido; aquél hombre compartía una extraña obsesión por ella, y supo que no tardaría demasiado en quitarle información. Unas cuantas miradas, sonrisas burlonas y mordidas de labio harían que Simmons confesara todo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary:** Oneshot; Así que Ada no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la extraña cita. De todos modos, pensó, sería divertido; aquél hombre compartía una extraña obsesión por ella, y supo que no tardaría demasiado en quitarle información. Unos cuantos batir de pestaña, sonrisas burlonas y mordidas de labio harían que Simmons confesara todo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

**Misión**** completada.**

**—o—**

Ada Wong caminó sensualmente por los pasillos de mármol y su vestido carmesí flotaba a causa de sus pasos largos y decididos. Se había arreglado bastante, siempre elegante, pero con un toque de sensualidad que sabía que volvería loco a Simmons. Éste la había invitado a cenar en una de las instalaciones en las que trabajaba, en Londres, y Wesker le había ordenado que aceptara la invitación, pues quería que recopilara información sobre William Birkin, se decía que estaba trabajando en una variación del Virus-T, llamada G-virus, y que probablemente estaba terminada y yacía oculta en Raccoon City.

Así que Ada no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la extraña cita. De todos modos, pensó, sería divertido; aquél hombre compartía una extraña obsesión por ella, y supo que no tardaría demasiado en quitarle información. Unos cuantos batir de pestaña, sonrisas burlonas y mordidas de labio harían que Simmons confesara todo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando él la vio llegar, sonrió, y estiró su mano para que ella la tomara. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el gesto, Simmons depositó un suave beso entre sus nudillos.

—Me alegra tanto verte, querida Ada.

Ella apartó su mano y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el salón. El lugar era enorme, y el único amueblario se resumía a una larga mesa de madera reluciente, colocada justo en el centro de la habitación, con dos sillas a sus largos extremos, altas como las de un antiguo Rey. El piso era de un mármol rojizo, y las paredes de un sangre oscuro, con cuadros antiguos y aburridos, solo había un gran ventanal con una vista directa hacia el Big Ben, y parecía ser lo único atractivo de la habitación. Definitivamente Simmons tenía un gusto horroroso.

—Así que este es tu pequeño escondite —comentó, observando el lugar.

Él se acercó a ella con dos copas de vino tinto, le entregó una y sonrió un poco.

—En realidad, mi pequeño escondite se encuentra oculto bajo esta habitación.

—¿Me lo enseñarás algún día? —preguntó.

Simmons rió entre dientes.

—Primero comamos.

Él la llevó hasta su silla, invitándola a sentarse caballerosamente, luego se dirigió hacia la otra punta de la mesa y se sentó. Los dividía una distancia un poco considerable, y la mesa estaba repleta de deliciosos platillos. Sin embargo, Ada optó por sushi, no había venido a cenar y pasar una hermosa velada, su trabajo era su trabajo y haría hasta lo imposible por hurtar la información que necesitaba.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte invitarme a cenar —comentó, tomando un sorbo de vino tinto—. Además, Londres es preciosa.

—Hermosa ciudad, ¿no crees?

Ada ladeó el rostro.

—¿Estás seguro que a tu esposa no le importa que haya venido? No parezco caerle muy bien.

Simmons hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia.

—Olvídate de Carla, a ella no le cae bien absolutamente nadie. Además, sabe que eres una pieza importante para la organización, y La Familia está muy agradecida con ellos. Pero, de todos modos, ¿como se encuentra todo por allí?

Ada, masticando sushi, hizo una mueca.

—Mucho trabajo, pero bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Se han estado oyendo rumores... —empezó. Era el momento perfecto—... de que William Birkin está trabajando en una variación del Virus-T, ¿has oído algo también?

Simmons no la miraba, hizo una mueca y asintió.

—He oído algo, sí. Pero no creo que sea cierto.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, mientras disimuladamente tomaba algo de sushi para llevarlo a su boca.

—Tiene una niña pequeña, tal experimento podría ponerla en peligro, dudo que se arriesgara de aquella forma.

Ada rió entre dientes con suavidad.

—Es un científico, Simmons, los científicos hacen experimentos. ¿Nunca has oído lo que sucedió con la familia Ashford? Los hijos de Alexander, Alfred y Alexia, no fueron nada más que un triste experimento para reencarnar a Verónica Ashford. Como consecuencia, sus hijos lo asesinaron, solo por el poder que la ciencia puede otorgarnos, y todos desean ese poder. Ya no hay compasión, porque ya no hay humanidad.

Simmons la observaba maravillado, con adoración, no había conocido jamás a una mujer tan inteligente y astuta como Ada Wong. Era decidida, y sus ideologías eran una prioridad para sus objetivos, los cuales alcanzaba con tan solo mover un dedo. Aquella mujer era fascinante.

—Tienes razón, querida mía, ya no hay humanidad. Tal vez todo se resume a la lucha entre poderes que, en ocasiones, puede ser peligroso.

Ada sonrió un poco, traviesa.

—Me gusta el poder.

Simmons sonrió, levantando su copa.

—También a mi.

Ella levantó la suya, y luego de lo que fueron conversaciones sin sentido, juegos y miradas reveladoras, Ada decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, y era hora de marcharse, sin embargo supo que no lo haría con las manos vacías. Simmons insistió en que se quedara un rato más, pero ella se negó, poniendo excusas tontas que lo hacían reír, cuando él la acompañó la puerta, él la miró de una forma dominante que, si no fuese por que Ada no le tenía miedo, la habría asustado. La observaba como si fuera de su propiedad, e incluso aunque ese gesto fuera espeluznante, supo que tendría que aprovecharlo de la mejor manera.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa —habló Ada, curvando su labio en una leve sonrisa.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, quise que fuera perfecta. Como tú.

Ada quiso reír ante aquél comentario, pues sonaba obsesivo y digno de un psicópata. Ella le sonrió levemente, dándole a entender que agradecía su cumplido, entonces Simmons lentamente acercó su rostro hacia sus labios, dispuesto a besarla. Ada no se opuso, también incentivó el beso, acercándose a sus labios de igual forma. Él la besaba con extremada pasión, y ella le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma, cargada de deseo, las manos de Simmons acariciaban su cintura con dominación, mientras que Ada lo tomaba del cuello para profundizar el beso.

Disimuladamente, Ada introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de Simmons y capturó su teléfono entre sus manos, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su desmontable, abrazado a su muslo descubierto, y sacó otro teléfono de allí también, del mismo modelo que el de Simmons, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de hombre, sustituyéndolos. Cuando el intercambio terminó, ella se apartó de Simmons, terminando el beso. Se limpió los labios suavemente con sus dedos, y le dedicó una sonricita burlona.

—Nos vemos —se despidió, dejando al hombre desconcertado y excitado.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella, rodando los ojos de irritación, Simmons le daba asco, y aquel beso no había producido ninguna satisfacción en la joven espía, excepto repulsión. Sacó el teléfono de Simmons y lo inspeccionó, entro en su casilla de mensajes y sonrió al ver un mensaje de Birkin, lo leyó atentamente:

_"Simmons, la transición del virus-G ha sido completada, y ha sido un éxito. ¿Sigue en pie el reunirnos? Como te mencioné, el laboratorio está oculto bajo el departamento de policías de Raccoon, el virus está oculto en la fase B, no te preocupes, nadie lo encontrará allí. Nos vemos pronto. -Will."_

Soltó una risa por haber encontrado lo que había venido a buscar, e inmediatamente sacó su propio teléfono y marcó un número que conocía muy bien, mientras caminaba por las frías y oscuras calles de Londres, bajo la luz de la noche.

_—¿Alguna novedad?_

—Aquél idiota debe aprender a resistir los encantos de una mujer —se burló—. Ya tengo lo que necesitábamos. Birkin ha completado la creación del virus, lo tiene oculto en su laboratorio, bajo el departamento de policías de Raccoon City, en la fase B.

Wesker rió entre dientes al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Sabía que podía contar contigo, bien hecho. Ven inmediatamente hacia aquí, tal vez haya una botella de champaña disponible para celebrar tú infalible éxito._

Ada rió, Wesker y ella tenían muchas cosas en común.

—¿Champaña? Qué sofisticado. Nos vemos en unas horas —se despidió, y terminó la llamada.

Misión completada.

* * *

Esto, de alguna extraña y retorcida forma, está ambientado antes del ataque de Raccoon, supuestamente Umbrella quería el virus G, pero creo que nunca dijeron como sabían que Birkin lo tenía, así que yo lo inventé (?) de todas formas, necesitaba una excusa para hacer esto. Simmons tenía información del virus G, Wesker manda a Ada a buscarla y luego Simmons participa del ataque de Raccoon, por esa razón Ada luego se aparta de su lado, y ahí empieza toda la locura con Carla.

Es raro, esta idea se me ocurrió despues de ver Los Increibles (wtf), la cena que tienen Mister Increible con la mujer de pelo blanco, y pensé en una cena así con Wesker y Ada (los shippeo, LOS SHIPPEO), pero decidí que sería mejor una cena con Simmons bajo las influencias de Wesker, igual quiero escribir algo de él con Ada, son mi amor eterno después de Aeon.

So, ¿reviews, pipol?

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
